Clandestine
by Mixwe
Summary: clan·des·tine: –adjective- characterized by, done in, or executed with secrecy or concealment, esp. for purposes of subversion or deception; private or surreptitious. A SEDDIE ONE-SHOT! ENJOY! not what you think *wink*


"**Clandestine"**

**A Mixwe One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Sam's POV:**

**Once I heard gentle breathing signal to me that Carly was fast asleep I crept off the couch. Tip-toeing my way to the door I gave my best friend a fleeting look. It didn't feel very good keeping this from her, but I can't help myself. It was a… need I had to satisfy.**

**I clicked the door closed carefully and absorbed the atmosphere of the dimly-lit hallway. A twinge of excitement shot through me. I pulled out a piece of beef-jerky out of my pocket. I leaned down to the floor and slid it under the door of Carly's neighbors' apartment. It was our signal.**

**I waited, the door opened.**

**He had a suggestive smirk on his face and his slight eyebrow raise let me know that this was going to be good. He held out the meat to me and I swiped it away. I took a couple bites and it was gone. I would need energy for this.**

"**Come 'ere" I told him playfully-malicious. It felt good to order him around. He held back a laugh as he put on the face of a frightened little dork. I fed off of that face.**

**He trailed behind me as I led him to the fire-escape. It was the only place we could be alone without an interruptions. Plus that place gave me a rush. I closed the window behind him tightly, to make sure we wouldn't be heard.**

**I positioned myself a few feet away from him. We were both standing readily. A glint in his eye, he nodded to me once. I stepped forward determined and smoothly.**

**I soaked in the moment as my hands found their hold on his shirt collar. A vicious smile leaked fog as my heated breath hit the chilled wind. The cool sharpened my senses as I examined the boy up and down.**

**I gave his collar a swift and powerful tug. He flew towards me like a rag doll. This felt so right. I knew it was the moment to say it, "Nub." I labeled him. He smiled wide at the sound of my pet-name. But that wasn't fitting. I broke character, switching from in control to disappointed and slightly cheesed off. He got the message quickly. His desiring and needing face was replaced with one of horror in a split second. That's more like it.**

**My hands that held tightly to his shirt shoved him off harshly. I balled them up into fists so tightly my knuckles turned white. I lifted one up to just below his chin threateningly. "You better be afraid little tech-boy" I spoke quiet but menacingly. The regretful fear in his eyes mirrored those of the memories I cherished most.**

**I stepped forward, he stepped back. "Sam… S-Sam!" he squeaked as I continued towards him and he continued away. "What are you, what are you gunna…" he stuttered. I saw his eyes widen with terror when he backed up into the steps to the next level of the fire escape. I was about to fulfill everything I had been deprived of. This was what came naturally to us. I was the hunter stalking my prey. I sprang at him.**

**A horrible boyish scream broke the midnight calm.**

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

**The smell of bacon woke me up. Carly was frying some in the kitchen. I burst off the couch and over to the meat supply.**

"**CARLY! …Have I told you you're my very best friend… ever?" I gave her the cutest smile I could muster. She looked over at me and grinned, rolling her eyes.**

**She looked up at the ceiling innocently and playfully, "Oh, no, I don't believe you've told me **_**just**_** how awesome a friend I am…" she teased.**

"**You're beautiful! Spectacular! You feed the meek and hungry!" I rambled off quickly, bouncing up and down with my tongue hanging out dog-like.**

**She dropped the act and lifted a piece of bacon, "Here you go." She offered. I jumped up, grabbed it with my teeth, and then ran back to the couch. I crashed down into the cushions. Oh, yeah. Bacon and relaxation, this is the best feeling ever.**

**Well… second best.**

**I remembered last night, a wicked smile forming on my face. My thoughts were interrupted when Carls sat down next to me with the plate of bacon. I grabbed more than my fair share of slices then relaxed back into the couch.**

**The door opened and there he was. Reassembled after all the damage I caused. He looked like nothing happened. He did, however, give me an intending smile. I just smirked back quickly before Carly could notice.**

"**Hi, Carly. Hey Sam, can I have some bacon?" he asked.**

"**Why sure." I answered politely. I took a strip from Carly's plate (she didn't expect anything less) and placed it in his hand.**

**Carly just glowed at our little interaction, "Wow you guys!" she cheered, "I never thought this was going to work out!"**

**We both turned to her with angelic poses.**

"**I mean, when you guys promised **_**not to fight**_** I never thought you would actually go through with it!" she went on praising us. I flashed him a telling look, Carly didn't miss it. "You guys are really the best friends I could ask for." She wrapped us both in a group hug. "Thanks." I cringed at the moment. Guilt started to swirl in me. This wasn't so fun anymore.**

"**It's just good to know that you guys really respect me like that." She went on and I swear I saw some ulterior motive hidden behind that perfect face. She was grinning so wide it looked like her lips would burst at the seams "And that you guys would **_**never**_** EVER lie." She went on, now looked at Freddie. I did the same, he was about to crumble I could tell, "Ever." She emphasized this time not smiling. I heard him swallow loudly. She was going for the weak one.**

**She was ready for one last push. She stepped towards him, "I can sleep soundly at night knowing that you guys wouldn't dabble in **_**betrayal**_**." She took another step, "**_**Treachery**_**." She spat, another step. But before she could come up with another synonym he blurted out.**

"**Carly! I'm sorry!" he cried. I shot him a death-glare but he didn't react to it. "Sam and I… we've been sneaking out and… bickering… Okay, it was a little more than that…" he continued admitting.**

**Carly narrowed her glare then whispered; "Say it." her words were dripping with venom.**

"**Fighting!" He bellowed. I smacked him with the back of my hand. He curled over, holding his chest where I hit him. He probably still had a bruise from last night.**

"**Carly." I spoke seriously, "How long have you known?"**

"**That very night we made the agreement a week ago!" she belted. I felt sheepish. Apparently I wasn't that sly, "Yeah, Sam, you aren't as quiet as you think you are when you sneak out for your little rendezvous! And Freddie, when you whisper things like 'meet you on the fire escape' and 'again tonight?' Yeah. YOU AREN'T AS QUIET AS YOU THINK!"**

**He looked down at his shoes, ashamed. I joined him in a similar stance. Carly breathed heavily both because she was out of breath and because she was very worked up.**

**I felt her look back up at us. I raised my head slowly and cautiously. I saw her features soften. Freddie looked up too.**

**Carly took a slightly frustrated with a hint of patronization sigh as she shook her head at us. "Do you guys ever wonder why you're so desperate to make contact with each other?" she asked.**

"**No." we both answered honestly in unison. I swiftly looked at him as he did me. We were too in sink with each other. It was a little creepy.**

**She rolled her eyes. Thought for a second then gave up. She looked at us, fed up. In two steps Carly was right in front of us. She gave us both two pats on the cheek, belittlingly, "Okay then." she coddled.**

**Then she left us alone. I heard as she clambered up the stairs.**

**I stood there with the tech-nerd. We were both stunned out of words or movements.**

**Then we both seemed to break out the trance at the same time. He gave me a familiar look, "Again tonight?" he asked.**

**I smirked, "Fire escape, meet you there."**

_Sorry if the beginning was a little… suggestive. Hehehe, but I had to keep you guys guessing! Like, what the heck are they doing?!?_

Hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit! Read my other stuff! And review! I wanna know what you thought. It will make me a better writer.


End file.
